The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having a latch release mechanism.
Numerous cabled electrical connectors exist that include a latch for locking the electrical connector to another electrical connector that is connected thereto. Some known latches include a hook portion that interconnects with locking features on the other electrical connector. When the electrical connectors are connected, the hook portions engage the locking features to lock the electrical connectors together. To unlock the electrical connectors, the latch may be manually operated to disengage the hook portions from the locking features. One or both of the electrical connectors can then be longitudinally moved to disconnect them from one another. To manually operate the latch, some electrical connectors include an actuating mechanism that extends from the cabled electrical connector and is pulled in a direction generally opposite the other electrical connector to disengage the hook portions. Such actuating mechanisms are sometimes referred to as pull tabs. However, a location and/or size of the pull tab may be difficult to access, such as when the electrical connector is located inside a component or behind a component, such as a cabinet or computer. For example, sometimes it may be difficult to pull the pull tab in the correct direction and pulling in the wrong direction may cause torque on the components and could damage the components. Additionally, there may be inadequate space behind the electrical connector to access and pull the pull tab rearward.
A need remains for an electrical connector having an improved latch release mechanism.